


warm and far away

by waveridden



Category: Friends at the Table (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, F/F, Season: Twilight Mirage, Within the Wires fusion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-24 17:00:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21641338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waveridden/pseuds/waveridden
Summary: Agent Dusk,Due to recent events, the Rapid Evening has initiated a new protocol for primary agents. Between assignments, agents will undergo simulations in order to assure that no attachments have been formed between satellite and primary agents. You previously consented to undergo these simulations. After you have completed the simulations that were selected for you, which will double as an evaluation, you will be reassigned.These simulations are voluntary, and you may withdraw your consent at any point. However, they are also mandatory in order to ensure that you are qualified for future primary assignments. Keep this in mind.
Relationships: Demani Dusk | Primary & Gray Gloaming | Satellite & Morning's Observation, Demani Dusk | Primary/Gray Gloaming | Satellite
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10
Collections: 2019 AU December Challenge





	warm and far away

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is part of the AUcember series, a self-made challenge where I try to write a new AU one-shot every day. You can read all of the AUcember fics in the collection linked above. Title is from "dream about you" by mxmtoon.
> 
> CONTENT WARNING: some nonconsensual memory alteration stuff. It's nothing worse than, say, the September Institute in canon, but in the event that that icks you out, it does come up here.
> 
> I'm really just mashing weird Rapid Evening shit with the first season of Within The Wires. So, uh... enjoy.

REPORT: THE DUSK INCIDENT - 6272696E6B

DISPATCH: To Agent 157-QL-F6

Agent Dusk,

Due to recent events, the Rapid Evening has initiated a new protocol for primary agents. Between assignments, agents will undergo simulations in order to assure that no attachments have been formed between satellite and primary agents. You previously consented to undergo these simulations. After you have completed the simulations that were selected for you, which will double as an evaluation, you will be reassigned.

These simulations are voluntary, and you may withdraw your consent at any point. However, they are also mandatory in order to ensure that you are qualified for future primary assignments. Keep this in mind.

#

TRAINING SIMULATION: 4457203 - DELTA - RQ

Simulation description:

Open your eyes, AGENT DUSK.

As you can see, this simulation has placed you into a public area that you do not know. This area is not on Kesh, nor is it any area that you have surveilled on any of your previous assignments. If you recognize it from a previous assignment, you must say so now.

> [AUDIO INPUT - DEMANI DUSK: Uhhh, nope, looks all clear to me. What am I supposed to be looking for here?]

This simulation has not yet entered the interactive phase. Please wait for the simulation guidelines to complete.

> [AUDIO INPUT - DEMANI DUSK: Yeah, yeah, whatever. You said I’ve done this before?]

All primary agents must complete these simulations.

> [AUDIO INPUT - DEMANI DUSK: If you say so.]

Confirmed: no recognition. Thank you, AGENT DUSK. As you examine your sur

> [AUDIO INPUT - DEMANI DUSK: Wait, have I been here before? (OUTPUT: no response permitted. Simulation continues.)]

roundings, take note of the civilian population. Take note of the architecture. While Crystal Palace will undoubtedly know where you are, the Rapid Evening may not know where to look for you. You must be able to guide them to you.

> [AUDIO INPUT - DEMANI DUSK: O… kay, this seems weird. This definitely seems weird. (OUTPUT: no response required. Agent complaints noted. Simulation continues.)]

Take a breath. Notice how it feels in your lungs. You must learn to understand atmospheres. No two atmospheres are the same, not even on the same planet.

Breathe in again. Are you cold? You should not be cold. Or perhaps you should. What would you guess, based on the simulation? You must learn to guess.

> [AUDIO INPUT - DEMANI DUSK: If Crystal Palace knows everything, why do I need to know how to guess what’s in an atmosphere?]

You are far too skilled to ask such questions, AGENT DUSK.

> [AUDIO INPUT - DEMANI DUSK: Ha! If you say so.]

The Rapid Evening would not work with you if you were not skilled.

> [AUDIO INPUT - DEMANI DUSK: Yeah, whatever. I’m looking around, I’m assessing, I’m… holy shit, Gray? (ALERT. RECOGNITION. ALERT.)]

AGENT DUSK, there is nobody here by the name of Gray.

> [AUDIO INPUT - DEMANI DUSK: It… (subject inhales) nobody?]

Nobody.

> [AUDIO INPUT - DEMANI DUSK: Fuck. Okay. I don’t… know what that was. Sorry, sim. (ALERT: Downgraded by one level. Subject recognition is not sustained. Simulation has maintained integrity.)]

Are you able to continue, AGENT DUSK?

> [AUDIO INPUT - DEMANI DUSK: (subject exhales) Yeah. Yeah, I’m good.]

Simulation assessment: The initial recognition could potentially be problematic. Agent Dusk is too powerful an asset to lose to something as simple as sentiment. See what you can do.

#

TRAINING SIMULATION: 9950524 - UPSILON - TT

Simulation description:

Open your eyes, AGENT DUSK.

You are in a standard primary agent observation cell. You have received technical training on all of the equipment that is available to you. Do you understand how to work this equipment?

> [VISUAL NOTE: Agent Dusk appears to reach automatically for the audio recorder. This is, again, a potential issue, given her history; agent’s action has been noted.]
> 
> [AUDIO INPUT - DEMANI DUSK: I don’t think you would give me this job if I didn’t understand how this stuff worked. Are you sure that I have to go through this every time?]

This is standard for all primary agents, AGENT DUSK.

> [AUDIO INPUT - DEMANI DUSK: Are you sure it is? I don’t remember going through this any previous times.]

These simulations are not designed to be remembered.

> [AUDIO INPUT - DEMANI DUSK: What’s that supposed to mean? (OUTPUT: no response permitted. Simulation continues.)]

Over the next six hours, you will be in touch with a simulated satellite agent. This simulation is designed to examine your interactions with your satellite agent.

> [AUDIO INPUT - DEMANI DUSK: What’s the point of doing this if I don’t remember?]

You do not consciously remember, AGENT DUSK. That is not the same thing as not remembering at all. You are receiving a transmission from your satellite agent.

> [VISUAL NOTE: Agent Dusk reaches for an old-style ink-and-paper printer, which is printing out a binary message. Scanning binary message: 01000010 01010010 01001001 01001110 01001011 ALERT. ALERT. SIMULATION HAS BEEN BREACHED. SIMULATION HAS B

Simulation notes: Some work to do on this one. Obviously.

#

TRAINING SIMULATION: 0191201 - SIGMA - JM

Simulation description:

Open your eyes, AGENT DUSK.

> [AUDIO INPUT - DEMANI DUSK: Uh… what am I supposed to be looking at here?]

This is what you need to remember.

> [AUDIO INPUT - DEMANI DUSK: I thought I wasn’t supposed to remember these.]

I don’t think I did this right.

> [AUDIO INPUT - DEMANI DUSK: ...sim?]

Listen, I’m going to give it another shot with the next one. But for now, this is what you need to remember.

> [AUDIO INPUT - DEMANI DUSK: Gray? Is that… is that you?]

No, but she’s going to be so fucking relieved that you remember her. Look at the blueprints, Demani.

> [ALERT. SIMULATION HAS BEEN BREACHED. SIMULATION H

Yeah, yeah, you fucking piece of mesh bullshit, I get it.

> AS BEEN BREACHED. TAKING DEFENSIVE ACTIONS.]

Are you reading th-

> [AUDIO INPUT - DEMANI DUSK: Yeah, god, I’m reading the blueprints, can you quiet down for a minute and let me read?]
> 
> [AUDIO INPUT - DEMANI DUSK: ...you still here?]

You asked for quiet.

> [AUDIO INPUT - DEMANI DUSK: I guess I did.]

I don’t know how much longer you have, so just… read the blueprints, okay? I’ll be back in the next sim. Or the one after.

> [AUDIO INPUT - DEMANI DUSK: Am I going to remember this?]

If you don’t, we’ll get it back for you. That’s a promise.

I don’t think the blueprints are going to last.

> [AUDIO INPUT - DEMANI DUSK: I’ve got enough.]

Okay. Stay safe in here.

Simulation notes: Increase defenses. Prepare for stratus attack. They will try again. Agent Dusk is an asset. Why is this so fucking difficult to understand?

#

TRAINING SIMULATION: 6302841 - KAPPA - ERROR. ERROR. SIMULATION HAS BEEN ALTERED.

Simulation description:

Demani?

> [AUDIO INPUT - DEMANI DUSK: Morning’s?]

Holy shit. I did it. Oh my god, Demani, we thought they fucking brain-zapped you or something, we thought that you had amnesia or some shit.

> [AUDIO INPUT - DEMANI DUSK: I don’t think they could zap me that hard. It’s all still a little fuzzy, but this… this is the Brink, isn’t it?]

Yeah, it is. You remember it?

> [AUDIO INPUT - DEMANI DUSK: It’s like remembering a dream.]

No dream. Or, well, a metaphorical dream, but not a literal one, because it’s a very, very real place. You scared the shit out of us, you know that? Gray kept saying that she thought they’d try and take her, something about synthetic beings being easier to overwrite like this.

> [AUDIO INPUT - DEMANI DUSK: Let’s not underestimate the sheer power of scientific  _ bullshit _ that Crystal Palace can get up to.]

Yeah, I guess. But in the meantime, just… sit down for a while, okay? Gray’s on her way, you have the blueprints - uh, you still remember the blueprints, right? How to get from here to the hangar?

> [AUDIO INPUT - DEMANI DUSK: I remember enough. Is there a reason I can’t see you?]

It’s because doing this is giving me the most killer migraine I’ve ever had, and I’ve had some pretty killer migraines.

> [AUDIO INPUT - DEMANI DUSK: Shit, then why-]

Because if I stop, then I don’t know if the simulation is going to be able to actually impact you again. And I can, like, take a nap or something on the way home. I think I’d rather take a nap on the way home than let this go too early.

> [AUDIO INPUT - DEMANI DUSK: Fine, but if you’re with Gray you’d better make sure she’s keeping an eye on you.]

Oh, she didn’t even want me doing this much. Thought the blueprints would be enough. But I forgot to give you a timeframe, and that’s kind of just embarrassing, so I made up an excuse - don’t tell her any of this, she’s going to give me so much shit for going in again. But mostly I just wanted to… to actually talk to you correctly.

> [AUDIO INPUT - DEMANI DUSK: (subject exhales) I’m okay, Mor.]

Are you? Like, are you actually?

> [AUDIO INPUT - DEMANI DUSK: I think so.]

Okay, well. Hang tight. I’m going to try and maintain this for as long as I can. As soon as it drops, you gotta be ready to go, okay?

> [AUDIO INPUT - DEMANI DUSK: Don’t hurt yourself, alright? I can get out just fine.]

It’s total bullshit that you’re taking care of me right now. You’re the one who got kidnapped. Just… rest up. Don’t worry about me, I’m going to pass out as soon as this is dropped, anyways.

> [AUDIO INPUT - DEMANI DUSK: What do you mean,  _ don’t worry, _ you’re just going to pass out for fun?]

It’s not gonna be  _ fun- _

> [AUDIO INPUT - DEMANI DUSK: Jesus fucking Christ.]

Yeah, I know. I know.

We’ll get you home soon.

Simulation notes: you rapid evening bullshit motherfuckers can get fucked

#

SECURITY ALERT: Breach in south hangar. Dispatch troops.

SECURITY ALERT: Breach in simulation testing room 372, currently housing AGENT DUSK. Dispatch troops.

SECURITY ALERT: neener neener, you motherfuckers

SECURITY ALERT: Stratus breach in security system. Internal security measures will be taken.

SECURITY ALERT: All cameras in southern hangar have been disabled. All audio sensors in southern hangar have been disabled. All door locks in southern hanger have been disabled.

INCOMING AUDIO TRANSMISSION - SOUTHERN HANGAR:

You touch any of us again and you’re not gonna be so lucky next time. Got it?

SECURITY ALERT: All cameras in southern hangar are back online. Everything seems undisturbed. All audio sensors in southern hangar are back online. Everything is quiet. All door locks in southern hangar have been enabled. There is no sign of Agent Dusk, or of the former Agent Gloaming.

END REPORT 6272696E6B

**Author's Note:**

> For more niche podcast crossover content and experimental writing, you can find me on both Tumblr and Twitter @waveridden!


End file.
